Crossbreeds: The love story of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black
by GypsyLuna
Summary: As Renesmee's birthday approaches she starts to realize her feelings for Jacob. Throughout the story you'll see their romantic relationship evolve. What else? Well you'll have to read the story to find out (: It's a cute story, I don't think anything will be too excessive or anything.
1. Chapter 1

Crossbreads: A Jacob and Renesmee fanfiction.

***A/N: Characters are the works of Stephanie Meyer and all rights belong to her. Please review and ENJOY!***

As I looked out the window to another dreary day in Forks, Washington I couldn't help but think about how much I didn't want to go to school today. High school isn't all it's cracked up to be, it's kind of annoying. None of that matters though because at least I'll have my best friend, Jacob Black, with me through the days.

My birthday is in two days, I'll be turning eight years old. Physically, mentally, and emotionally, I'm seventeen years old. I'm half vampire, half human so my aging has been significantly accelerated. You see, my mother was a human when I was conceived and my father was (and still is) a vampire at the time of conception. While my mother was giving birth to me, she lost a lot of blood and was near death when my father injected her with his venom.

As I was thinking about events that had happened during my life I hadn't noticed that it was almost time to leave for school. I finished getting ready and hurried downstairs to eat a little bit of breakfast before leaving. As I finished my glass of orange juice I heard Jacob pull up in his Rabbit. I said my goodbyes to my parents, grabbed my bag, and then dashed out to my Jacob. As I neared his car, he pulled me into a tight embrace as per usual. For some odd reason, Jacob's face seemed more dazzling to me today as opposed to how I usually see him. I decided to ignore my thoughts about him being more attractive, he's my best friend, it'd be wrong to think of him like that.

"Ness, I want to take you out to dinner and a surprise for your birthday" He said as we got closer to the Rabbit after school.

"Oh, Jake, we don't have to. Don't waste your money." I said

"It's not a waste, it's well worth it. Please?"

"Fine, but this means that I get to do something special for you for your birthday too." I said, smiling.

"I can never win with you can I?" He chuckled then I playfully hit him.

"So, Nessie, what do you want to do? Go hang out at my place or yours? He asked after a laughing session.

"Um.. Let's go to yours. I haven't seen Billy in a while."

"Should we ask your mom and dad?"

"No, they know I'm with you, I'll be fine." I smiled and he smiled back.

Ah, his smile has been killing me lately. What is this I'm feeling? I think..I think I may be in love with my best friend..

***Sorry about such a short chapter, I just wanted to get this out there. Hopefully the following chapters will be longer and more detailed within the developing relationship between Jacob and Renesmee. The next chapter will be out soon!***


	2. Chapter 2

It's now the day before my birthday. Tonight, I'm going out to dinner with Jacob. Alice has been helping me with my outfit, hair, and make-up all day long. So far I've probably tried on 100 dresses. Currently, I'm trying on the one that I picked out. It's black, has thin straps, and has a cut out that shows a little bit of my midriff. It's not too short, but at the same time, not too long. It also shows off a little bit of cleavage because, knowing my parents, they'd never let me leave this house with a lot of cleavage showing. Surprisingly, Alice says this is the one. She gets me a cardigan (also black) to wear with it. Now, time to look for shoes. Alice insisted that I wear heels but I actually was able to convince her to let me wear a pair of black ballet flats. As for accessories, Alice wanted me to wear very fancy things. Diamonds, pearls, etc. but she knew I wouldn't go for that. I prefer simple choices. As always, I wore the bracelet that Jake made me when I was younger and managed to get out of wearing a necklace. She said that if I didn't wear earrings that I'd be incomplete so I put on a pair of small diamond earrings. Again, I didn't want to overdo it.

I sat in a chair in front of a mirror as Alice and Rosalie fiddled with my face and hair. Alice thought I should wear it up but Rosalie and I agreed that I looked better with it down. Rosalie curled the ends of my already curly hair to make sure they'd stay curled through the wind and possible rain. Alice started to apply mascara and just a hint of eyeshadow to my upper eyelids. They chose a light pink lip gloss to coat my lips.

I saw headlights approaching the house and instantly my heart was beating out of my chest. While trying to calm myself down I heard Jacob knock out the door. Alice squealed and ran downstairs and let Jacob in.

"Renesmee, come down here!" She called up to me.

Rosalie gave me a reassuring look "You look great, everything will be okay"

I made my way down the stairs to the main level where I saw Jacob in a charcoal gray suit with a black shirt under and black dress shoes. I'd never seen him in such attire. He looked flawless and apparently he thought I did too because when I got downstairs he couldn't even mutter a word.

"Ness..you look beautiful." He said as a grin appeared on his face.

"Thank you," I smiled. "You look handsome as well."

I said my goodbyes to everyone at the house and left with Jacob. The ride to Port Angeles seemed like it was flying by but I was content just being with him.

"Nessie you seriously look stunning tonight. I could barely say the words when you got downstairs"

I laughed "Thank you, you look amazing. Did Alice pick it out?"

"No, actually, your dad did."

I was shocked. "No way. I didn't think he'd do that"

"Me either but he said he wanted his little girl to have an amazing pre-birthday dinner" he smiled at me

As we ate dinner we reminisced about our amazing memories. I couldn't have asked for a more amazing pre-birthday dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

~A/N: Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I've had a writer's block and couldn't find inspiration within anything and whatever I attempted to type was complete garbage and irrelevant to the story. So, again, I apologize for the wait. Thanks for reading, I've enjoyed writing and I hope you guys have been enjoying it. Leave a review? It can be positive or negative. Constructive criticism is helpful! ~

*Jacob's Point of View*

Last night when I took Nessie out to dinner, I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. I could hardly keep my eyes off of her. Nessie always looks beautiful but tonight it was different. I had always thought of her as a sister, my best friend, but I think her and I are both finally ready to make this something more. I have to explain imprinting to her soon... But how? I don't want her to be freaked out. On the other hand, I can tell she's thinking of me differently. She's more cautious of her words lately and Edward talked to me before her and I went to dinner yesterday so that was a sign.

I'm actually surprised at how well he is handling this, you know? I expected him to freak on me for everything but he's chill about it. He told me he was happy it was me who's going to spend eternity with his daughter because he knows I only have her best interest at heart. Ness is everything to me; I'd never be able to live if I caused her any pain whatsoever. I've started to notice that when I see guys check her out at school I become enraged. I wanted to rip them to shreds.

- (A few days after Renesmee's birthday)—

I had told Renesmee about the imprinting thing and she seemed pretty understanding of it all, not nearly as horrible as I thought. But just telling her doesn't mean she and I are dating, I want to do things the right way. I want to make it all perfect. I've never been this way before, I guess this is what real love does, huh? Whatever. I'll still be the same me, she'll still be the same Ness, it'll be effortless. I asked Edward and pixie for some help with planning a little date with Nessie and Edward was a little hesitant at first but he ended up saying he'd help me out. Of course the pixie said she'd help, she's borderline obsessed with things like this.

Alice called me about 30 times while I was asleep, I heard the phone ring and I answered.

"Hello?" I said, still groggy.

"Jacob, its Alice. Why haven't you answered?!" She demanded

"I was sleeping."

"Oh, well don't forget that your date with Renesmee is tomorrow and we still have final things to go over!"

"Alice, you know how I want this to be. Just go with your gut and plan the rest on your own, I have pack stuff to handle today and I can't be on the phone." I hung up and set the phone down then went outside and phased.

*Renesmee's Point of View*

I hadn't done much for my birthday, really. My family and a few of my friends gave me gifts but I didn't have a party or anything. I'm like my mother in the way that I don't like to be unnecessarily social. I prefer to keep to myself. I didn't have friends over like the normal person would on their birthday. I would never want to expose my family's secret. That would ruin everything and the people I fear most, the Volturi, would return. Since I was a child I had had nightmares about Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and Alec coming back to Forks and risking the lives of my family and the wolves.

I was sitting outside on the front porch thinking about the surprise that Jacob had been hinting at for a couple of days now and the suspense has been killing me. An official date with my Jacob was what I have been waiting for for about 3 months now. I know Alice and my father have been helping Jake out with the planning but in all honesty anything Jacob could plan on his own would suffice. I'm always happy when I'm around Jake; we could just be sitting on the couch watching TV or doing something totally pointless yet it'd be satisfying to me.

As I was thinking of things that Jake and I had done over the years, one particular prank that Paul pulled stumbled into my mind…

I woke up at Jacob's house after our annual Friday sleepover and I could hear Jake searching for something throughout his room. I heard him call Paul, the conversation was only one sided on my part so all I heard was "Dammit Paul! Well where are all my clothes?! This isn't funny, Nessie's here. She CAN'T see my naked Paul that'd corrupt her. Oh shut up, just tell me where my clothing is. Because I don't like little black and pink G-strings Paul!" then he hung up. Jacob was about to dash out of the room when I started to wake up. As I sat up, he was exiting and I saw his butt. I started giggling and I knew he heard me. He stood outside the doorway and said, "Um Ness, would you mind letting me see that sheet?" I got up and untangled myself from the sheet and handed it through the door to him. As he walked outside I could hear him say "I'm seriously going to kill Paul this time." I sat back down on his bed and waited for Jacob to return.

I was laughing at my vivid memory of the hilarious prank. Of course, Jacob didn't find the prank to be nearly as hilarious as Paul and I did. I told Jacob he'd laugh if that happened to Seth but he told me that since it was him and since I was there that it was horrid. I heard a branch snap in the forest just a few feet from me and I looked up and saw the massive figure that snapped the branch move toward me smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

*A/N: I've been taking more time to write my chapters so that hopefully they'll be better and longer for you guys! Please leave a review! It can be positive or negative, constructive criticism will make my writing better (: -Teodora*

I knew the scent of this figure. It was a scent that was very familiar to me. I stood and walked closer to the large man. I felt him place his arms around my waist as I put mine around him. I looked up and smiled, "I missed you Jacob."

"I missed you too Nessie." He smiled back. "Don't forget about our date tonight, you can't stand me up."

I laughed, "I'd never stand you up, and tonight will be unforgettable."

Alice appeared, "Renesmee, come with me, you need to get ready!"

"The date isn't until like 7, Alice."

"Exactly, I've already lost time so c'mon. Let's go."

"Fine. Bye Jake, I'll see you tonight." I hugged him.

He hugged back and let me go with Alice.

Alice started looking for something for me to wear. She didn't want me to wear anything similar to what I wore to dinner with him for my birthday. She pulled out a dark purple dress. It was a little bit shorter than the one I wore last time and it had long sleeves. She told me to put it on and when I came out she smiled in approval. I guess this is the one then. She started to work on my make-up and Rosalie came to tend to my hair. Again, Rosalie and I got Alice to let me have my hair down. Rosalie curled the ends to keep the curls there.

It felt like forever until I was finally allowed to leave with Jacob. My dad helped Jacob pick a suit again. Jake looks amazing in a tux, it's good to see him actually wearing a shirt. Not that I don't enjoy the view when he doesn't have a shirt on. Jacob has the most perfect body ever. Jacob and I were on our way to dinner in the Rabbit now. We talked about things on the way so it wasn't silent. Our relationship is effortless. When he explained imprinting to me that's when I became aware that we're meant to be together. He's exactly right for me and I'm exactly right for him. I never thought about things like that before. I didn't think that there was someone out there who's the perfect match for me. My family tells me I'm lucky to have Jacob. He'd be anything I need to keep me happy and to me, that's the most amazing thing in the world.

After dinner we went for a walk through Port Angeles. We held hands, which isn't new but suddenly it felt different to hold his hand. I was very aware of every single inch of him that was touching me. We were in a park now and we sat down on a bench.

"Ness, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, you can ask me anything."

"Okay, I'm really nervous so don't laugh if I sound stupid."

"You're not going to sound stupid."

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I smiled, "I'd love to!"

*A few days later*

The developing of the relationship between Jacob and I had encouraged my father to set boundaries to the physical contact between Jake and I. I was actually alright with this. Sure, I'm developed beyond my years but right now, the thought of things going further than kissing with Jake was uncomfortable. I wasn't necessarily ready for that just yet and Jacob was fine with how I felt about that. He never wanted to push me too far; he'd feel beyond guilty for letting his selfish woes take over. Little things like that just made me swoon over him more than usual.

*A/N: I'm sorry this is kind of short and uneventful. Right now, I'm in a block and I want to start working my next chapter which I'm going to take some time to do so that it's long and good. Next chapter it'll be April. I know, such a long jump but I figured rather than boring you guys with simple convos between J & R they'll be in a pretty developed relationship. And also, I don't know when Jake's birthday is so we're just going to pretend it's in like April okay? Okay. Thanks for reading! Love you all!*


End file.
